Your Own Disaster
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is an angsty HHR songfic oneshot. It's rated T for language and implied sex! Onesided romance!


A/N I'm feeling in the mood to write. So I thought another one-shot would be good. This is another songfic, but this one is to "Your Own Disaster" by Taking Back Sunday who just so happens to be my favorite band! WOOHOO! Ok so I hope everyone likes this a lot. Please review my story and tell me what you think. Lyrics are in italics!

Warning I do not own the song or the characters, though the plot is mine!

* * *

Your Own Disaster

* * *

_Just think of this and me_

_As just a few of the many things_

_To lie around_

_To clutter up your shelves_

_And I wish you weren't the wait_

_Because there's some thing's_

_I'd like to say to you…_

* * *

If you asked her how long she'd wait for him she'd say forever. She thought about it a lot. He was her best friend. He knew how she felt. He's known for ages and he does nothing but let her wait. She gets tired of waiting all the time and wishes she could just stop, but the sad thing is he is worth the wait to her.

* * *

_And I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

'_Cause I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

* * *

She was growing bitter. She knew he'd find true love in her if he bothered to look her way. She looked at him and whatever piece of arm candy he sported each time she saw him. Each girl seemed more voluptuous and exquisite looking than the last one. She knew he didn't know what he was missing by not being with her. She could give him everything he ever wanted.

* * *

_And I dare you to forget_

_The marks you left_

_Across my neck_

_From those nights we were both_

_Found at our best_

_Now I could make this obvious,_

_And you, you could deny me_

_All in one breath_

_You could shrug me off_

_Your shoulders…_

* * *

She would always think back to that night of passion they had shared. The night he had marked her as his own and screamed her name in a mantra fit for a god. Though the next morning when she woke he was no where to be found. He never once mentioned that night and did not take notice of his mark on her neck or the look of pure love she shot at him. He just shrugged her off when she tried to bring it up by telling her "It was one night, it didn't matter."

* * *

_And I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

'_Cause I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

_And I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

'_Cause I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

* * *

Every floozy she saw him with, every denied emotion, every tear she cried pushed her over the edge. She knew she was right for him. But she had begun to think that maybe she deserved better. He obviously didn't know what he was missing by denying Hermione Jane Granger!

* * *

_Hey, lush, have fun_

_It's the weekend_

_Hey, lush, have fun_

_It's the weekend_

_Hey, lush, have fun_

_It's the weekend_

_Hey, lush, have fun_

_It's the weekend_

* * *

She started to ignore him. She would go out to the dance clubs to dance away her frustration. She always danced alone to the vibrating music of whatever live band that was playing. Though one night he happened to be there. She had spotted the one she loved none other than Harry Potter. He was drinking like a fish with a group of girls surrounding him. She walked over to the bar and ordered herself a water to cool herself off. He spotted her and made his way over to her.

"Why hello there Hermione." Harry slurred slightly.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione questioned with a scowl.

"I just wanted to know if you would care to have a dance with me." Harry stated.

"I don't think so, I dance alone." Hermione answered stiffly.

"Why won't you dance with me?" Harry asked with a pout oozing with false charm.

"You're a lush and I hate it. But hey you're here with your fan girls so enjoy it. It's the weekend and you don't have to be sober 'til Monday." Hermione informed the drunken savior.

"But I thought you loved me Hermione." Harry asked looking a bit aggravated.

"Yes but you obviously didn't know what you were missing. You lost me. Just forget me it's that simple. You will never see me again." Hermione stated with tears building up in her eyes, then she disappeared into the swaying crowd leaving Harry in shock.

* * *

_I don't think that_

_You know what_

_You've been missing_

_I don't think that_

_You know what _

_You've been missing…_

_Just forget me_

_It's that simple_

_Just forget me_

_It's that simple_

* * *

FIN!

* * *

A/N Ok so that was rather angsty and a bit dramatic. But it's the vision I saw in my head. I hope everyone likes this! Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
